


My Viking

by simsadventures



Series: My Viking [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Viking Loki, Vikings, Wessex - Freeform, irish princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures
Summary: Viking Loki is taking over Ireland. to secure his position, he needs to marry the kingdom's princess. And things don't go according to his plan. You are a tougher nut than he previously thought.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Series: My Viking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873408
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	1. Heart of Fire

Loki knew it had to be done. Not that he wouldn’t be able to keep Ireland all for himself after his older brother, Thor, took over the rest of Britania, the last standing kingdom Wessex. Loki, as the younger brother, was sent to conquer the smaller island, nevertheless still an essential one.   
That was why nothing could go wrong, and why a message from Wessex arrived from Thor, telling Loki to do it the proper way, just like him.   
Thor married the princess of Wessex, princess Jane, to secure his right for the throne. And he wanted for his younger brother to do the same. Princess Y/N of Ireland was known for her beauty even across the sea in Daneland and beyond.   
Not that Loki wasn’t curious, far from it. But he was also free-spirited and wanted to maintain this part of him even as a king. But form the tone of his brother’s message, he knew it wasn’t up to question. Loki had to marry you to secure the throne, and he hated the idea already.   
Your father told you about your fate only a day before the wedding, and even though he expected some protests from you, the loud scream and throwing off your personal belongings wasn’t precisely what he had in mind.   
You were livid, raging, and nothing could calm you down. Your mother pleaded with you, your father yelled at you, but to no avail. You didn’t want to get married so young, let alone to some heathen.

You actually didn’t want to get married at all. All you ever wanted was to roam the forests and be a part of nature, not to be tied by marital vows, promising something you could never be. An obedient wife to some brute who would only ever let you roam your own chambers, your only activity being birthing children for him.   
No, that wasn’t the fate you saw for yourself. You wanted to be the first-ever woman to join a Christian army and to help your father defend your kingdom. Now that there was nothing to protect, you wished you could run away.   
But there was no place to run. The heathen you were supposed to marry, Loker or something like that, said that if you didn’t marry him, he’d slaughter your whole family. And who were you to say no?   
You were selfish your whole life, but this was something else. Your personal happiness was important to you, but not as important as the lives of your family members. So you knew there was no running for you.   
Still, you could break a few things to let out your anger and disappointment. What kind of an asshole would threaten you like that? A plan was already forming in your mind. If he needed to marry you so bad, so be it. But you’d make his life a living hell, so much so that he’d wish he never threatened you.   
—-

The day approached too quickly, and you were now standing in a small chapel with your family beside you, while your soon-to-be-husband only had his army with him there. How romantic!   
You had a veil on your face so he couldn’t see you, but you see him perfectly. And you were a little surprised at how handsome this brute turned out to be. You knew he was only a few years older than you, but you expected him to be sluggish and disgusting imp when he had to take such measures to obtain a wife.   
But your imagination couldn’t be further from the truth. He was tall and lean, muscles noticeable underneath his leather garments. His face was like a sculpture, almost too perfect to be true. You did a double-take when you walked inside the chapel with your father on your right, trying to see past this God-like man at your husband.   
Only when your father patted your shoulder and gave you a small smile, giving your hand in this beautiful man’s hand did you realise this was for real, and that this specimen would soon become your husband.   
The woman in your swooned a little at the sight of him, but you wouldn’t be caught dead doing that for real. He might have been the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t an ass, and that you wouldn’t hate him with everything you had. Or, at least, everything that wasn’t mesmerised by the sight of him.   
Loki was growing impatient the longer the priest talked. He didn’t care about this shit leaving the priest’s mouth, but it was something your father was adamant about. And because Loki genuinely didn’t care what kind of ceremony it would take to finally have Ireland for himself, he went with the Christian one.   
At the same time, his impatience was caused by the veil on your face. He wanted to see you, wanted to know if all those stories about your beauty were true or not.   
And when the priest nodded his head that it was time for Loki to kiss you and to fulfil this one marital vow, he was suddenly more than excited.  
Your fingers were steady as you touched the side of your face, pushing the veil above your head and behind you, looking directly into his eyes,.   
Loki almost gasped at the intensity of your stare and at your beauty. If anything, the stories didn’t give you justice. You were truly the most beautiful creature Loki had the luck to see, and a manly pride nested deep inside his heart, that he would be calling this fairy his wife. He immediately knew Thor would be green with jealousy once he met you.   
And the thought alone made Loki chuckle under his breath.

He didn’t waste any more time and leaned into you to press his lips against yours. He knew from the small gasp, leaving your pouty lips that you weren’t too experienced in this, and he once again was excited about the prospects of this whole thing.   
It might not be that bad after all, he thought as he tasted you, but you pulled away too quickly for his liking. You had a bewildered look on your face, and Loki chuckled out loud this time.   
When you looked at the ground, your cheeks burning, Loki smirked at the sight of you. You took all of your behaviour as that of a shy virgin, who would soon become an obedient wife to him. Little did he know that you looked at the ground solely to calm yourself down, and not kill him then and there.   
Sure, you were a virgin, you were a princess, after all. But you’ve been kissed before, so this little act was nothing to scare or intimidate you. If anything, it only made you angrier at him, because you could see the smug smile on his lips. Not that those weren’t some kissable lips. But that was beside the point.   
—-

You didn’t realise what marriage would mean. Not the obedient part, or anything like that, but the one little detail you completely forgot about. Fulfilling the marital vows in your shared bedroom.   
Loki let your family ride to your second castle, saying that while your father was no longer the king, he was still the father of the queen, and he deserved to be treated as such. So instead of sending your family to live in some shady hut, Loki did the nice thing. And you were immensely thankful to him.   
But when the night came, and you were standing in front of your bedroom, a shiver ran up your spine. Loki was already inside, and the priest who married the two of you was standing beside you along with other church personal who were there to witness the holy connection between you and your husband.   
You set your jaw and told yourself not to be such a baby. You could have done much worse, you told yourself. At least he is pretty, you pestered your own mind, and was ready to walk inside the bedroom, when the door opened, only to reveal Loki standing there dressed only in his breeches.   
“Gentlemen, as much as I understand your wish to see my beautiful bride naked, that’s not going to happen. So how about you go and jerk off to just the image of her, huh?” Loki said jokingly, but there was a dark look in his eyes that even you could see.   
The look said that while he was in good spirits now, it would be wise not to go against him. In any way. You gulped audibly, and Loki’s eyes fell to you, offering you a small smile and beckoning you to come inside.

The priest was ready to raise a protest despite the warning in Loki’s eyes, but your husband stopped him with a raised hand.   
“No, not disputable. What I can do is to bring you the bloodied sheets, if you so wish to have a proof of me devouring my wife,” Loki smirked again, but this time didn’t wait for the priest’s answer.   
He shut the door in his face and turned around to you. Not that you were frightened, that would be a bit too strong, but you weren’t feeling the safest in those chambers, to say the least.   
Loki could see your nerves and had to smile softly.   
“Y/N, my wife. I won’t push you into anything you don’t want. So, if you don’t want to lay with me, we won’t,” he said with a smile, and you gasped, utterly shocked.   
“But you just said to the priest-“   
“I know what I said, and I can cut my finger to show them drops of blood on these sheets. I apologise for marrying you this way, but I had to secure my claim over Ireland. And it was either by slaughtering everyone here, or the easier task, by marriage. We can just sleep, my queen,” Loki finished and not waiting for your reply he went to lay on the bed.   
You stood there for what felt like hours, just gaping at him and replaying the conversation in your head. You couldn’t believe your own ears. Was he being nice? That wasn’t supposed to happen. He should’ve been an asshole, a prick so that your revenge would be sweeter and longer. You’d have to endure his niceness, which you were still thinking might have been a facade to mask his real intentions. All you had to do was to uncover it. Or so you thought.


	2. Day In, Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki keep on having misconceptions about the other, until one day, when he realises you truly are something else.

The next few weeks were full of confusion for you. Loki, your new husband, had many faces as you soon realised. He could have been a real gentleman at times, especially when somebody was around, or when it was time to go to sleep. He still didn’t push you into sleeping with him, although you two had to share a bed.   
But then he would act as if you didn’t exist, and it infuriated you. Like this one time when you met him in the hall and wanted to ask him about the army and their training, something you’ve always been pretty curious about even with your father’s army.   
But Loki just scoffed and rolled his eyes, muttering something that some women didn’t know their place, and left you standing there, alone and utterly confused.   
You tried to act as if this little comment didn’t affect you, but every time you saw him since then, you couldn’t help yourself but think back to that day.   
You hated men who only assumed women were good for taking care of children and embroidery. While you could imagine yourself as a mother, and your dresses were one of the most beautiful and intricate in the whole kingdom, there was more to you than just that.   
But nobody let your potential flourish, at least not knowingly.   
You still crept out of the castle when you were sure Loki was at meeting or hunting with his men and stole a bow and some arrows, an activity you loved above all else.   
_Archery_

Even your father tried to make you stop with it because he thought it wasn’t an activity for a princess to know, and definitely not one she should show to her suitors.   
You laughed at his face, telling him that of course, it wasn’t, because those knights would realise that you were much better at it, and they wouldn’t want you for it. Male egos knew no bounds, and it was highly amusing for you.   
But the more you thought about your husband, the more you realised that what you thought was his kindness and gentlemanly behaviour, were, indeed, something entirely different.  
You replayed the scene on the hall when he dismissed you with this slight smirk and realised that you’ve seen that smirk before. Multiple times, actually.   
Not only was it the same smirk he wore whenever he taunted some of the Irish knights, laughing in their faces that it was him, a heathen who got the throne and not them, but also a smirk that he used on you before.   
It was when he told you that you didn’t have to sleep with him, on multiple occasions, actually, that he wore the smirk.   
Probably not the first time, you thought to yourself, as you remembered that he seemed genuine about what he told you. But that was perhaps the last time. From then on, he always assured you that he wouldn’t touch you unless you wanted him to, and what you thought was his kindness, was actually a mockery, you now realised.   
You gasped as it all hit you. That fool didn’t think, not for a moment, that you ever would ask him for such thing, he never thought that it was for you to raise any questions, to care about the army and not about the ladies in the court, and it infuriated you.   
But, you thought as you marched towards your chambers, it also gave you a room to operate and to show him just how stupid of him it was to ever underestimate you. And you would show him.  
Because while you wouldn’t admit it out loud, your husband made you feel things no-one ever has. You wanted to blush whenever he was near you, and when his hand lingered on the small of your back during official business, it would send a spark to your nether regions. Sparks that made you want to experience a little more.   
No more would you be the obedient wife he expected. You would take what was yours, alongside his respect.   
—-

Loki was out, practising with his men, one trying to outshoot the other. But his mind wasn’t entirely in, so to speak, and that only because of your behaviour the whole morning.   
He never really tried to get to know you, believing you were just a meek, uninteresting girl, like the rest of the woman he’s met on the British Isles. Back at home, it was something else, because women raised their voices and their hands against their husbands on a daily basis, making the marriage at least a bit fun.   
But from the looks of it, Loki naturally assumed that the Gods have paired him with a boring wife, who wouldn’t even let him touch her. Not that he hadn’t thought of it.   
Late at night, when your chest was rising and falling with the weight of your night’s breaths, he watched you with intent, and imagine what it would feel like to have those full lips on him. He kissed you at the altar, and he hadn’t stop thinking about those rosy pillows since.   
At first, he didn’t really want to push you, knowing well that consent was everything, especially in marriage. But after a while, he started taunting you, without you realising it. He would tell you that he’d wait till you begged him to touch you before he did all those things he dreamt of in the dark of the night. And you must have thought he was just being nice to you!  
You wouldn’t really talk to him that much during the day, always simply nodding or raising your brows in question when you weren’t sure what he really wanted from you. But never did you speak up for yourself, and boredom was setting in Loki’s bones.   
That was, until today.

You came into the Great Hall, where he was having his breakfast with some of his friends and soldiers, and you pecked his cheek naturally as if you’ve done this a million times before. It left Loki staring after you in utter shock.   
It wasn’t much, and his men reminded him of that, but for Loki, it was as if you’ve kneeled in front of him and sucked the life out of him.   
It took him a moment or two to gather himself, and when he thought he did, you came back with a smirk and sat down next to him, asking him what he planned for the day, winking at him every now and then, and was joyous all around.   
His men rose him before he could react, telling him that he needed to hurry if he wanted to see over the training of his great army.   
Loki just nodded absentmindedly and left you smirking to yourself, having a meal and plotting your next move.   
That came soon after, only mere hours after Loki left for the woods.   
You and your childhood friend, Wanda, crept through the woods, looking for the men.   
“Are you sure about this, Y/N? I know what you’re trying to do, but I think there are other ways you could reach your goal,” she groaned beside you, but you dismissed her with a shake of your head.   
“I need him to see me not only as a desirable woman, Wanda. I need him to see me as a partner, not just a womb he can put his heir in. And I know this will surprise him, and what more can I ask for, huh?” You said with a slight laugh, and Wanda had to laugh with you.   
If you were one thing and one thing only, it was determined. You hated to be underestimated, and Loki made a grave mistake of thinking of you as just another princess.   
You could hear swords clinging, and arrows swishing through the air and knew you were close.   
It was when one of the men shouted in surprise, seeing you between the trees, that the whole party stopped what they were doing and looked at you.   
There was not a single woman there, and you scoffed at that. Male pride wouldn’t take it well if there was a woman who beat their asses.   
“My queen, I don’t mean to sound rude, but this is not a place for you to wander around,” one of the soldiers said, and you had to fight your initial reaction, and that screaming at him.   
“Oh, but I’m not wandering around, friend. I’m here to visit my husband and to see how our soldiers are fighting,” you said in a tone that told everybody to not try you.   
Everyone but your husband.

“He is right, Y/N. You should be in your chambers, perhaps making yourself a new dress for tomorrows feast,” Loki said and crossed his arms over his chest.   
You scoffed and stepped closer to him, not heading the little flames dancing in your husband’s eyes.   
“My dress is being made for me, my dear. What are you afraid of, that a woman could beat you or your men in something so primitive as fighting? Please, I wouldn’t dare to embarrass you boys here,” you said with a fake laugh, holding Loki’s gaze.   
He looked you up and down as if actually seeing you for the first time, and he licked his lips.   
“Are you challenging me, wife?” He asked loudly, earning a few chuckles from his men. You joined in on the laughter, and it soon died down, as they all watched the interaction between their king and queen.   
“As I said, husband. I don’t think it’s a good idea. Besides, where is the fun in that, just shooting at some targets with nothing to lose?” You said sweetly, and Loki stepped even closer to you.   
“You’re playing with fire, woman. But alright. Let’s make a bet out of this. You want to make a fool out of yourself, so be it. If and when I win, you will publicly apologise to me, and never set your beautiful feet in this forest when we’re training. Sounds good?” He looked around, and all of his men were nodding and grinning.   
You rolled your eyes but nodded nevertheless.   
“Great, I will do so if you win. However, if I win, you will have to apologise to me, tomorrow, at the feast, and women will be allowed to train here with you,” you said with a smirk and Loki just laughed but nodded his head.   
“Oh, you’ve got yourself a deal, my dear. If I were you, I’d start writing down the apology already, I want it to be long and tearful,” he kissed your cheek and went to grab his bow and arrow.   
“I’ll go first to give you the chance to think this through,” he smirked but didn’t say anything else as he shot the arrow, the shaft hitting almost the centre of the farthest target made of straw.

The soldiers all boomed and cheered, Loki raising his bow over his head, laughing heartily.   
You faked shock, and grabbed your heart theatrically, looking between the target and your husband. He was good, you had to give him that much, but you knew you were better. At least when it came to archery.   
Wanda had to stifle a laugh seeing your reaction, knowing very well you were just faking it. She’s seen you shoot before and knew you could take the best archers in any army if you were given a chance.   
You walked over to Loki, taking the bow from him, trying to look as meek as you could, but somehow, you couldn’t help the smug grin creeping to your lips.   
But Loki wasn’t paying attention, not really. Although he knew you had some kind of a plan going on, he was almost sure you couldn’t outshoot him.   
The bow was comfortably in your arms, and you took in a deep breath, pulling the arrow back and correcting your stance.   
Your head went blank, and the only thing you saw was the target, the only thing you heard was the sound of your own heartbeat and breath. You released the arrow with the breath you were holding and watched as it swished through the air and hit the target.   
Perfect shot.   
The arrow stuck in the middle of the target, making Loki’s attempt seem like that of an amateur.   
Gasps surrounded you, and when you looked back at your husband, he was glaring at the target in front of him.   
When his eyes found yours, you winked at him again and walked over to him to give him his bow back.   
“I suggest you start writing your apology, husband. I want it to be long and tearful,” you teased as you kissed his cheek again and walked away, leaving the shocked men behind your back.   
Loki was watching you with a mix of horror and admiration as you walked away from him proudly, and he had to admit, he never saw anybody shooting with that much ease and precision. And especially not a woman.   
A flame of interest licked on Loki’s heart, and he knew that he was wrong about you. You were no meek, boring woman. You’d give him a run for his money, and honestly, Loki couldn’t wait.


	3. Sparks All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki keeps his word and give a heartfelt speech at the feast. While you continue to try and prove that you are more than a pretty face

Loki sighed and went over the “speech” once again. He was so overly surprised at your shooting skills that he couldn’t react when he saw you leaving the shooting range. He had never seen any woman shoot like that. Hell, he hardly ever saw a man of his own army take a shot like that.   
You came in like lighting and just put them to the ground singlehandedly. And now Loki had to face the repercussions, meaning he had to not only to apologise to his queen in front of his most trusted people, but he also had to promise woman to have the same chances at training as men.   
Which, the more he thought about it, was not overall a bad idea. He understood that the training might be a little more difficult, mainly because all of the men were trained since they were children, while most women were only meant to be birthing children and making their men happy. But nobody would expect a woman on the battlefield, and that could gain them a moment of a surprise if push came to shove.   
Still, he hated the fact that he lost, and in front of his army. His man laughed at him for what seemed like hours before he shushed them and told them that you didn’t embarrass only him, but every man with your skill, and that rather than laughing at him, they should go and praise you.   
Everybody shut up after that, realising that while Loki might have been a little butt-hurt, you were still his wife and their queen, and they should treat you with respect if nothing else.   
Loki looked over his outfit for the night again and gave himself a court nod. You had your own room to get ready in, and you insisted on going to the main hall alone. He didn’t understand it, but he wouldn’t dare to question you. Not after today at the range.   
When he stepped outside, he was welcomed by the sight of his personal thralls, making sure he got to the hall alright, while also providing him with a cup of ale so that he wouldn’t come to the hall empty-handed.

He took the cup and sipped the bitter-sweet liquid, feeling it sliding down his throat and burning slightly there before it fell to his stomach, making his whole body lit up with warmth.   
This warmth spread, even more, the second his eyes landed on you, sitting on your slightly smaller throne next to his, dressed in a delicate dress of rosy colour, complimented your skin and your hair, making the raven hair on Loki’s body stand.   
And it wasn’t the thing that wanted to stand, but he willed his body to not betray him like this.   
You looked at him from your seat and waved your hand ever so slightly, beckoning him to step closer to you. And he did almost instantaneously.   
“My king, how happy I am to see you tonight,” you said with a smile on your face, that Loki soon realised was almost taunting.   
He never noticed these little nuances when it came to you, but he was sure to pay attention from now on. He bowed his head, and you curtsied, just like the protocol wished, and you were both aware you were just putting on the show for all your subjects, doing it with ease and without thinking.   
“My queen, you look radiant. Thank you for joining me,” he whispered when he sat down next to you.   
You chuckled and took your hand from your lap and laid it across his, making your skin tingle when it touched his. And from the sudden intake of breath on his part, you were sure he felt it as well.   
“It is you joining me, isn’t it, my king?” You mocked him with your eyes, and Loki felt a fire being lit up in his stomach, and a rush of adrenaline coursing his veins.   
He loved the rush of the chase, and you were taunting him with your moves, with your gentle smiles and the sparkle in your eyes. He has never been so intrigued by a woman ever before.

His hand turned on the table, and he grabbed yours in his tighter, looking you deep in the eyes.   
And despite the ale in your system giving you the courage to have some fun with your husband, his sudden gesture, and the warmth of his hand on yours made you blush and hide your face behind the material of your dress.   
Loki chuckled and let go of your hand which you retrieved immediately, biting your lip and looking in front of you, trying to regain your composure.   
When that happened, you took another sip and gathering more courage before you turned to him and laid your hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention back to you from the men on his left as he swiftly turned his head to yours.   
“I believe there is something for you to say, dear,” you drew the nickname, and he set his jaw, his eyes obviously flicking from your eyes to your lips and back up.   
He cleared his throat as he stood up, silencing the room with such a simple movement.   
“Before this feast starts properly, there is something I need to say first. I would like to publicly apologise to my wife for underestimating her, as well as every other woman, not only in this room. I have been so foolish as to think of you only as accessories to men, and I will never make such a mistake again. As my wife showed me, women can do what us men, and are sometimes even better at that. My wife seems like a delicate flower, but there is a Viking fire in her heart, that we had not had the chance to see yet. Mark my words, she will be the strongest queen Ireland and the whole British Isles have ever seen,” Loki yelled, and the whole room roared with an agreement, even though you could see the confusion on a few faces.   
However, most people screamed and slammed their cups on the tables, showing their support, and you guessed that the story of you outshooting Loki got to everybody in the city. You bit the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from smiling too much.   
Because those were the most romantic words, you have ever heard. Your husband, the great Viking, just said that you were on his level, pretty much, and that warmed you up. But his speech wasn’t over yet.

“Also,” he continued as the room calmed down again, “from now on, every woman that wishes to train with us, and become a part of our army can do so. The requirements will be very similar to men, so I suggest every woman wanting to be a soldier should start training. My wife showed me that women can wield weapons just like us men and that there is a certain elegance and precision when they do it. So, from now on, women are welcomed on our training grounds, and I expect to see a lot of you there.   
I will stop talking now, and we can all enjoy the evening till the early hours. Skål!” Loki raised his cup and so did the rest of the room, drinking and cheering for the newly established law.   
You were smiling like an idiot by now, but you didn’t care, because you saw so many women smiling just like you did, happy they could finally do something more than cook for the men and stand pretty next to them.   
When Loki sat back down, he looked over at you, and you were so happy, you couldn’t stop your movements as you leaned in and kissed his cheek enthusiastically.   
You pulled away almost immediately, realising what you did, and you blushed even harder.   
Loki was watching you with awe. He realised that there was so much more hidden behind this good-girl act, and he couldn’t wait to unravel it properly. He noticed that whenever you were excited or outraged, you let go of all inhibitions and acted true to you. It was only when you started thinking about your actions that you acted all “properly” and “princess-like”. And he wanted to test the limits even further.   
—-

It was many hours later, and you found yourself chatting with some women you’ve never seen before. They both gathered the courage to talk to you, and thank you for making the king see that woman were more than wombs.   
“I swear, they can be so blind sometimes,” Natasha sighed and looked over at her husband, one of Loki’s most trusted warriors, Clint.   
“He knows how good I am with the sword, I once had to defend our cottage when he was out fishing, killing four men just like that, but he still wasn’t willing to talk to Loki about it. I mean, would you believe that? He looked like a lost puppy today when the king made the announcement,” she giggled and you, Wanda and Hope followed suit, imagining the look on Clint’s face.   
“Same with my husband. By Gods, men can be so frustrating sometimes,” she rolled her eyes as she glanced at her man, Scott, who was watching her and waved in her direction as her eyes landed on him.   
“The only good thing is that he loves me so much, I would have gutted him a long time ago otherwise,” she grumbled, and you all laughed once again.   
Your eyes searched the room for your own husband, and when you saw him, you gulped and eyes the scene unfolding in front of you. The three women saw that your posture changed and they looked the way you were staring at, and they all raised their brows questioningly.   
“Who is she?” You asked incredulously, still not taking your eyes from your husband, who was standing in a corner, chatting and laughing with a beautiful woman with raven hair.   
“Her name is Sif. She has always had a soft spot for the brothers, Thor and Loki, but when Thor married his wife, she realised that she wouldn’t succeed with him, and she tried to seduce Loki. But then you came into the picture, and she was very bitter about it. Loki was always friendly towards her, but that is all. I don’t think he would do anything stupid, my queen,” Natasha mused, and you just nodded, only listening to her with one ear.   
The other tried to hear what the pair of them were laughing about, but when you realised there was no way you could do that from across the room, you excused yourself and calmly walked towards your husband.

You might have been an Irish princess who didn’t see much of the world, but this was your husband, in front of all the Gods that were looking down at you, and you wouldn’t let some shifty crow take what was yours.   
Your steps were calm and collected, your head raised high. This was your city, your land. You were the queen, and this woman had nothing over you. Even if she thought she did. If your husband had wanted her, he would have had her, you were sure of that.   
But since you’ve never seen him with anybody, you were positive that he was loyal to you, even if you still hadn’t given yourself to him.   
“Beloved, here you are, I’ve been looking for you,” you chirped, stopping their conversation mid-sentence as Loki turned around and gave you a mischievous grin.   
You stood by his side and looked him over, waiting for any kind of reaction from him.   
But he stood just as proudly, and you now realised this was a test. His eyes were dancing with little devils, and the smirk on his pretty face was too obvious not to notice. He was trying to make you jealous, that bastard.   
Not that he didn’t succeed, but you wouldn’t give him the pleasure of making a scene in front of all those people. Besides, you didn’t really have a reason to make a scene just because he talked to somebody. But the second the woman would want to touch your husband, that would be a different story.   
And sure enough, her hand outstretched and touched Loki’s elbow, remaining there as if showing you she had something you didn’t. You could see it form the sly smirk on her face.  
What she didn’t realise, however, was that Loki didn’t spare her a glance, because he was too preoccupied with watching you.   
Your eyes glanced from him to her, and you raised your brow, to which he silently replied by shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly.   
You then looked at the snake’s arm still hanging on your husband, and you laughed dryly.

“Hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” you quipped and looked pointedly at Sif, who was still smirking like a bitch.   
Gods, how you wanted to wipe that smirk away with a swing of an arm.   
“We were actually in the middle of a conversation if you don’t mind,” she had the audacity to say, and that actually made you laugh out loud.   
“Oh, this is perfect. You know who you’re talking to?” You raised a brow and stood a little closer to her.   
She eyed you up and down, as if measuring you for the first time, but didn’t stand down. This woman, you thought and rolled your eyes inwardly.   
You were about to speak up again, but Loki was faster than you. You didn’t look at him when she spoke up, thinking you’d find the same grin he was wearing when you first came.   
What you, therefore, couldn’t see was his face quickly changing from amused to enraged. He wanted to make you slightly jealous, that was true, but Sif had no right to speak to you like that.   
“Y/N is your queen. I advise you to address her properly before I make you regret ever being born,” Loki hissed, and for the first time, she looked down at her shoes as her right arm joined her left in front of her body.   
Loki’s own arm then snaked around your waist, and he pulled you closer to him, wanting to show not only Sif but everybody in the room that it wasn’t the best idea to taunt him and to try and speak lowly of you.   
“Yes, my king. I’m sorry, my queen, I meant no disrespect,” she almost whispered, and before you could address her again, she ran away from the two of you.   
When she did, you heard a loud cheer from across the room, and when you lifted your eyes, you could see Wanda, Natasha, and Hope all cheering and smiling, supporting you in your victory.

“I see you made friends,” Loki whispered against your hair, and you looked over at him.   
“Yes, and I see you keep some friends very close to your body, my king,” you chuckled humourlessly.   
Loki shook his head before he caressed your cheek, making you drop the pissed-off attitude and look at him properly.   
“I wanted to make you a bit jealous, my queen, but I see I was wrong again. Because while I would enjoy seeing you put her in her place, I hate to hear anybody talk to you that way. So, my own trick turned against me. One would think I would learn from past mistakes, but I keep doing them,” he said, suddenly serious, and you searched his eyes, trying to understand what was happening.   
But you couldn’t do that because your brain stopped working the very second Loki’s lips connected with yours in sweet, but short kiss. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes, revelling in the quiet moment shared between the two of you.   
“You confuse me, my king,” you whispered, and thought of repeating it because you weren’t too sure if he heard you, but his eyes locked with yours and he smiled brightly.   
“I’ve never felt the way I feel about you, so excuse me if my actions don’t make any sense, but I don’t know what to do, and how to act around you, my queen,” he sighed, and you shushed him before he could continue with another sweet, chaste kiss.   
“I’m not sure either, my king because one second I want to rip your hair out while the other I want to hide in your arms, never to be seen again. But I guess we will find out together, huh?” You asked as he nuzzled your cheek with his, and it was then that you realised where you were, and what you were saying to each other, in the now hushed room.  
You both looked around and saw the whole hall staring back at you, all of them smirking and whispering to each other.   
“What are you all looking at?” Loki’s voice boomed through the room, and they all laughed and started talking again, leaving you and Loki to your devices. Which was now just staring into each other’s eyes and enjoying this little moment between you two. And you couldn’t help to feel excited about what was to come.


	4. Better Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Loki grows stronger and the country flourishes, much to his brother’s surprise.

“My queen, you look beautiful today. Had the king seen you already?” Wanda chirped as you walked together by the coast on a beautiful early morning. You felt beautiful, and you knew it had to mirror on your face as well. Ever since the marriage and the realisation that your husband was no heathen but a handsome and intelligent young man, who knew how to treat you and his people, you thrived.  
It wasn’t like your relationship had moved to the more physical side, not yet, anyway, but for the first time in your life, there was somebody supporting you whole and unquestionably. Ever since you outshot him with the bow and arrow, he allowed women to the shooting range as well as every other battle-related activity, just like he promised.   
And to everybody’s utter surprise, it wasn’t just one or two women who wanted to learn how to fight. It had been more than 100 women in the month that passed since the memorable shooting. You conversed with many of those women and found out that while some were warriors at heart, and planned on joining Loki and the men during the battles, some women simply wanted to be able to protect themselves and their families.   
And you applauded them for it. You yourself weren’t the type who’d rush into every battle, but you’d be damned if somebody came and wanted to take what was yours. And while your abilities with the bow were admirable, most of the other activities weren’t as favourable of you as you’d like.   
So, you trained every day to strengthen your muscles to be able to carry a sword and shield, while you stretched every morning and every night to be able to duck and jump if you were thrown into an actual battlefield.   
Loki watched the change in your body with hooded eyes because his queen was growing stronger and more beautiful with each passing day, and it had been getting a lot harder to stay away from your bed. He wanted to keep his promise, and so he never pushed, nor had he ever just appeared in your bed chambers, urging you to let him in.   
Not that he hadn’t dreamt of it, but he had enough respect for you to stay clear of such actions. Hope came in the form of your lingering looks, and he hoped it wouldn’t take too long for you to finally invite him and never let him go.

Loki send prayers every day to the Gods to ensure his wife seeing him in a positive light, and finally letting you both enjoy the beauties of marital life. But until you relented, Loki was left to his own devices.   
You came back to Earth when you heard Wanda’s chuckle, and you trained your eyes on the ground, feeling like a child caught in some mischievous action.   
“Do not fret, my queen. I’m happy you’re happy and that the mere mention of the king’s name brings such dreamy look to your face! Have you thought of letting him join you in your chambers?” She pried, and you chuckled, slightly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.   
Wanda knew all about your relationship because you two grew immensely closer in the passing weeks. She had been your rock, and you were forever grateful for her presence in the castle.   
“Not yet, dear friend. Not that I don’t wish to see him every night and every morning when I wake up, I’m just worried that he will lose interest the second he gets what he wants from me,” you muttered, speaking what had been weighing down your heart for a few weeks.   
“Oh, Y/N, my dearest queen! Have you not learned anything about your husband during all this time? Loki is mesmerised by you. Every time you walk by him, he ceases to talk, and I would even bet his brain ceases to function. Let alone when you decide to grace him with your presence, and actually make conversation with him, or lay a hand on his. You should see the look of total adoration written in his face,” Wanda chastised you slightly, and you bowed your head once again.   
The fear of your husband not being interested in you, or even cheating on you had long been on your mind, and you wished to rid yourself of it, though did not know how.   
But you knew one thing. Loki deserves your trust because he had done nothing that would betray it in all those weeks you two had been a married couple. You just had to let go of your inhibitions and let him in your hear. And in your bed.   
—-

Loki stood in the Great Hall, looking at the man in front of him with a certain amount of disbelief.   
“You said what? Who is coming to visit?” Loki asked, still trying to regain at least a bit of his usual composure.   
“King Thor is coming to visit you, my lord. He sent me a little forward so I could announce him coming here to Ireland. He is very excited to see you and meet your new wife. He plans on staying for a few weeks before travelling back to Wessex,” the messenger repeated and shut up again, just like he was trained.   
Loki was stunned. It wasn’t that he didn’t wish to see his brother again. Thor might have been a pain in the ass, but he was still Loki’s older brother, and Loki missed him. Still, it was pretty unusual for Thor to travel just like that, without any other cause.   
Loki suspected that his brother needed his help for something, presumably some kind of battle with the ever-threatening Normandy. But it was useless to lose time by thinking about Thor’s possible motives.   
“Right, thank you very much. You’ll be accommodated and tended to shortly,” Loki bowed his head slightly to show gratitude for the messenger and let his men take care of him.   
He then turned towards the first thrall he could see and called her to himself.   
“Go and fetch the queen for me. Tell her that I need to speak to her urgently,” Loki bid, but because she didn’t move from her spot and looked utterly frightened, Loki raised his brow and waited for her tongue to reappear so that she could say whatever was on her mind. Which she did after a few long moments.   
“My king, the queen isn’t in the castle. She went for a walk this morning, and she hadn’t come back yet,” she barely whispered, and Loki sighed. Of course, you were out of the castle. You loved your morning walks by the coast. How could he forget?  
“Never mind, then. I’ll find her myself. Go and make yourself useful in the kitchen,” he ordered her, and she scurried away as if he lit her ass on fire. While Loki was glad the thralls and all the people in the castle respected him, he didn’t want them to fear him as if he was one of the Gods. But there wasn’t any talking to them, so he just shook his head and set on foot to find you.

It didn’t take long for him to see you alongside Wanda heading in his direction. You were obviously getting back from the walk already.   
Your steps faltered when you noticed him, and he smirked seeing he had such effect on you.   
Wanda laughed at you when she saw the slight tremble in your hands caused by the nerves and anticipation brought forward by seeing your husband, and she patted your shoulder before she quickened her steps and disappeared from the scene.   
When you finally reached your husband, he was smiling like an idiot, and you couldn’t help but do the same.   
“Had a good walk, my queen?” Loki asked as you stopped in front of him, and you just nodded, linking your hand through his as he led you back to the castle.   
“I did, thank you, my king. Did something happen that you are here to fetch me, and not some thrall or a messenger?” You asked, slightly worried because it wasn’t like Loki to interrupt your daily walks.   
“You wound me, woman. Can’t I join my lovely wife when I feel like it?” He asked mockingly, and you couldn’t help it but smack his shoulder with the back of your hand lightly. That brought a laugh from his lips, and you bit your own, trying hard not to stare too much at the plump pillows.   
“It just isn’t like you, that’s all, oh dearest husband,” you smirked as he pinched your hip for making fun of him.   
“You are right, Y/N. A messenger came this morning, informing me that my dear brother, Thor king of Wessex, is coming to visit us in a few days. And I wanted you to know as soon as I did,” Loki murmured, and you nodded knowingly.

“Good thing he sent a messenger then, we can prepare his chambers as well as chambers for his men in time and make sure everything looks great before he comes. I wouldn’t want the king of Wessex to think low of us,” you murmured as you went over the list of things that needed to be done before his ships come to anchor at your coast.   
Loki chuckled quietly at the look on your face. You looked like a woman with a mission, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss you breathless. And then he just thought, fuck it, and bent his head to your level.   
You were taken aback from the sudden motion, but when you saw the look on his face, you knew you couldn’t stay away from him forever. So you made the last step and turned your face so that lips finally met in a short but sweet kiss.  
It didn’t happen too often that the two of you connected in this way, but when you did, it felt as if the Gods sent you a blessing greater than any rays of sunshine or moves of the waves. And from the way Loki melted against you, you knew he felt exactly the same.  
—-

It took almost another whole week before the ships were in the docks and Loki and Thor were in a tight brotherly embrace.   
You, as well as the queen of Wessex, queen Jane, stood behind your husbands and patiently waited till they unlocked from each other’s arms and introduced you properly. Loud laughs and cheers could be heard from the brothers, and you laughed quietly at the happiness emitting from your husband.   
When they were finally done with the hugging and yelling, they stepped away, and while Loki immediately stepped to your side and snaked his hand around your waist, Thor stood still and kept standing in front of Jane, not showing her any affection. You felt slightly sorry, but thought it was just a one-time thing. Maybe she wants to be seen as regal, and nothing else was the matter with her.   
“Lady Y/N, it is my utmost pleasure to finally meet you. The rumours didn’t do you justice, truly. You are much more beautiful than all those people have told me. Had I known it I might have married you myself,” Thor joked (at least you hoped he was joking), and you smiled a little, not really in the mood to encourage him in such jokes.   
Especially since your own husband was standing right there next to you, and the hand that was safely snug around your hips was now a little too tense.   
To calm him down, you squeezed the hand reassuringly and gave him your best smile to try and tell him that being jealous of his own brother probably wasn’t the best of ideas.   
You weren’t sure it helped, but his shoulders lost a little of the tenseness, and you were glad for it.   
“Nice to meet you, my lord. We’re happy to have you here, especially my husband, who had been excited to reunite with you. And welcome as well, lady Jane, I’ve heard some marvellous things about you, and I cannot wait to spend time with you,” you said diplomatically, earning a smile from the lady in speaking.   
“Thank you very much, lady Y/N. Pleasure is all ours,” she said, and you could already tell she was a great woman and most probably and amazing queen to her people. What the relationship between her and Loki’s brother was, you couldn’t tell, and you weren’t one to guess.

“Let us have a feast where we can talk,” Loki suggested, and you all walked to the hall, where a feast had already been prepared.   
“Did you have a good journey, lady Jane?” You asked when the brothers were out of earshot, marching ahead of you.   
“Yes, God has been on our side, and he granted us a safe way all the way here,” she smiled, and you couldn’t help but notice her mention of God. While you were raised Christian as well, all this time spent with Loki and his men and women taught you that their beliefs were a bit more logical for you, and, therefore, it was no surprise when even in your mind you started praying to multiple Gods. Mostly, though, it was Frigg, the goddess of foresight and wisdom, who had to listen to your hopes and dreams, for she was the one most accessible to you. And also Freya because while you didn’t have that much sex, she was also the goddess of love and you believed in that immensely.   
And because Jane had been married to Thor for far longer, you would have thought she would transform as well, but, apparently not. But you let it slide since she already seemed nervous as was.   
“I’m glad to hear that! And how is Wessex? I have never been there, but it is my dream to come and visit one day,” you exclaimed, and she smiled dreamily as if remembering the place she grew up in.   
“You most definitely should. It is the most beautiful place on Earth, well… was, until my beloved husband turned into all into a training grounds for his troops,” she sighed darkly, and you knew at that very moment that their marriage wasn’t able to get over the arranged part of the unity. Unlike you and Loki, you thought to yourself and continued to walk alongside Jane to the Great Hall.

“And how is Ireland, lady Y/N? Are you happy?” Jane asked, and you could hear the hint of her own unhappiness, and the need to share her misery with somebody. But that somebody couldn’t be you, unfortunately.   
“We’re better than ever. Loki introduced the kingdom to many novelties and showed our troops the beauty and strength behind the heathen way of fighting, and our army seems to be liking it very much. Overall, the time Loki had spent here was filled with happiness and sunshine, I have to admit,” you smiled brightly at her and excused yourself as soon as you heard Loki calling for you.   
You walked gracefully to him, and he raised his brows at your languid tempo. When you reached him, however, he pulled you to his chest and kissed your lips, not caring that you two had an audience. And from the way he enjoyed himself, you knew it was his intention the whole time, to show his brother and any other potential onlookers that you were his and his only.   
You let him do what he needed, your own inhibitions dying slowly as you melted against the chest of your husband.   
It was only when somebody coughed behind you that Loki finally parted from you with a mischievous smirk on his lips. You shook your head at him and gave him a look that told him you knew what he was up to, but he brushed it off with a single wink and turned to his brother.   
“We get it, brother, you are still madly in love with your young bride. Do not worry, nobody will take her away from you,” Thor slightly scolded his younger brother, but Loki just smiled victoriously. There was some kind of measuring of manhoods between them, and Loki probably won this round. Men…  
The rest of the evening continued similarly. Loki would make sure you are alright every time he went to have a long conversation with his brother, and when he came back, he would kiss you breathless and yearning for more.

Meanwhile, Jane was sitting there looking like the most dignified of rulers, but you knew it was just a mask. Deep down she was stuck in a marriage that hadn’t had any love in it, with a man she most probably despised for ruining her beloved country and making her be his wife, and who, as far as you could say, was a ladies-man.   
You pitied her but didn’t know how to help her, and every time you tried to open such a topic, she would dismiss it quickly and swerve the subject elsewhere. So, after a while, you just dropped it and talked about weather and sewing.   
When it was time to depart, Loki was gentlemanly enough to escort you to your chambers, and he once again kissed you, like many times that day, and you wished the day never ended. It was then that you realised such day didn’t have to be the last and that you had fate in your own hands.   
You smirked and brought him down for another kiss which you soon deepened, much to Loki’s surprise. You could see the look in his eyes change with the change in the atmosphere, but he pulled away too quickly.   
“I wouldn’t want to overstep, my queen,” he coughed, trying to hide his obvious arousal.   
You smiled, and suddenly all the fear tying your hands up until then left your body and you transformed into a new and much more confident woman. This was your husband, not some ordinary man standing in front of you, and it was time to prove it.   
You opened the door behind you and led him forward. And while he kept staring at you with surprise etched between his eyes, he didn’t ask questions, probably too afraid to break the spell.   
“You cannot overstep when I give you permission, my king,” you whispered sultrily, and Loki thought he went to Valhalla at that very moment, and he intended to use it to his advantage. He needed to show you all the beauties of marital life for you to never leave his bed again.


	5. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki earns your trust and you finally let him in your bed. Later on, you meet Lady Jane and have a long talk with her, understanding why it is difficult for her to truly love Thor.

_“You cannot overstep when I give you permission, my king,” you whispered sultrily, and Loki thought he went to Valhalla at that very moment, and he intended to use it to his advantage. He needed to show you all the beauties of marital life for you to never leave his bed again._

Loki’s hand was secured around your waist as he kept staring right into your eyes. He was looking for an inch of doubt, anything that would stop him from doing the one thing he wanted to since he laid his eyes on you. But there was nothing else than love, adoration and lust. And the combination of the three took his breath away.   
He couldn’t wait any longer, and he gently nudged you forward, closing the door in the process, using the bolt so that no thrall could come in and ruin the long-awaited night. Loki’s eyes never left yours as he moved across the room, and when his head finally dipped, you met him halfway to finally feel his mouth pressed against yours.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, Loki carefully watching your reactions so that he wouldn’t hurt you, so it was you who had to deepen the kiss. You bit his lower lip which earned you a slightly shocked gasp from your husband, and you used it to your advantage. Your tongue slithered into his mouth, and Loki didn’t take long to be coaxed into the more lustful actions.   
He was on fire already, and you barely touched him, so he had to remind himself not to rush into it, even though he could scarcely keep a straight mind when your tongue was playing with his. There was no battle for dominance, you were two equal partners, and while you were a little less experienced, the mead and your gentle husband helped you find the right way. And you wanted this more and more every day lately, so there was no stopping, as long as both of you were comfortable with the actions in your chambers. 

Loki’s hands were scrunching the material of your dress tightly, as he tried not to explore your body without being sure he could. But when he felt a tentative hand on his chest, he opened his eyes to see yours were already wide open, and the hesitation and question written in them. He pulled away and smiled at you, letting you know it was ok, whatever you wanted to try.   
“I’m all yours, my beloved,” Loki breathed out, and your face lit up at the confession, which made Loki’s heart jump in joy. Just seeing your face all happy from simple ministrations like this was what he always wanted. He didn’t want to admit it, and he wouldn’t be caught dead saying anything like that, especially in front of his men, but he had always wanted to be able to be the reason why somebody smiled. Throughout all his life, it had always been Thor that people admired and wanted, him being the first-born and also the one with bright blond hair and a massive physique. And while Loki wasn’t a little man, he knew that Thor was the more Viking of the two. And people always showed him through their actions that he was right. He knew you didn’t have the chance to pick between him and his brother, and the thought made him waver in his actions with you. 

Would you have chosen his brother, just all the girls did before you? Hell, like even his own parents have done his whole life? Maybe you were just glad that he didn’t burn down your Ireland, and that was it. Anxiety penetrated his mind, and he pulled away even further, making your eyes squint at him.   
You could see his mind was elsewhere and you took a slight offence at that, but still, you could see he looked hurt and that pained you as well. You loved your husband, and whatever brought him pain needed to be eradicated from the world. 

“What is it, my love?” You asked in a hushed voice.  
“N-nothing,” he muttered and headed towards the door. He couldn’t be there with you, no matter how much he wanted you because he wasn’t sure you wanted him all the way. You were his sun, and he would die for you, and all he wanted was for you to feel the same. At that unsure moment, he didn’t even think of asking you, of letting you console him as he wanted to just run away. Obviously, his brother’s visit influenced him a little more than he anticipated.   
But you were having none of that. It was no longer about sex and about becoming one person with your husband. No, the man you most adored in your life was in pain and you sure as hell weren’t one to stand by and let it eat him away. 

“Stop!” You raised your voice, and it actually did what you had in mind because Loki didn’t even make it to the door when his whole body halted to a stop.   
“You will come here, sit on this bed with me, and we will talk, like two adults, which I presume we both are,” raising an eyebrow at him you didn’t give him a chance to speak up again as you sat down and patted the place beside you. You heard a heavy sigh from the door, and for a second, you were afraid that he would leave anyway, but when you looked up, you saw Loki making his way through the chambers and sat down on the edge of the bed, a little further from where you wanted him, but even that was progress.   
“Now, what has happened, that one second we kiss like our lives depended on it, and the next you are walking away from me, leaving me wanton, but, what’s more, confused and hurt? Did I do something? Please, tell me so that I can fix it. I hate to see you this way,” you whispered, suddenly unsure of Loki’s reaction. As you knew, your husband was a very unpredictable person, and rarely could you actually tell what was going through that head of his.   
“You never had a chance to choose,” he mumbled and, for a moment, you weren’t sure you heard him right. You didn’t have a chance to choose what? You brows knitted together and thought of all that had happened in the room mere minutes ago.   
“I invited you in, Loki. I chose to spend the night with you the way husband and wife are supposed to, so I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you said, still very much confused.   
“Not that. Uh, what I mean is that you never had the chance to choose between my brother and me. He is the better man, he is the Viking, the one kissed by Gods who wields the power of thunder in his hands. Everybody always chose him, but you weren’t given a chance to, and now you’re stuck with me,” he sighed finally, and when he finished, you couldn’t hold it and started laughing. He looked at you as if you were a madwoman, as you rocked back and forth, just imaging the life with Thor and laughing some more because that would have been a disaster. 

“What’s so funny, huh?” He grumbled and played with his tunic. You needed a few more moments to calm your breath, and when you were sure you wouldn’t start laughing again, you scooted over to where he was sitting, and took his hand into yours, forcing his eyes to meet yours.   
“The whole idea of my marrying your brother is funny, my love. Yes, you are right that I didn’t have the pleasure of meeting your brother before, but I can assure you, men like him are not for me. Of course, he is very handsome, and I would be stupid to say otherwise. But you are so much more than him, and I’m saddened and hurt that you feel like this, because it means I haven’t shown you how much I love you and how much you mean to me, my dearest. Thor might be a true Viking, but so are you, and what’s more, you are the bigger man of you two. Maybe his physique is more typical, but it is your heart that is Viking through and through. You think of your people, and you care about them. You love a good fight, but, above all, you appreciate honesty and loyalty, and you act the way you want others to act. You are a true leader, true king, and I thank Freya every night for leading your steps towards Ireland and into my arms.  
I love you, Loki Odinson, more than I have ever loved anyone before. Yours are the eyes I look forward to seeing every morning, yours is the smile I crave when I jest and yours are the arms I imagine are around me every night I go to sleep. I would choose you in any situation, but what you seem to care about the most is whether I would choose you before your brother. And I would, Loki. Your brother plunders his lands, he drinks too much and sleeps with so many women I bet there will be no left soon that he hasn’t touched yet. And that is ok, it’s who he is. But by Gods, I don’t want him. I want you, with your raven hair, with your beautiful face, with your kind heart, even though you like to tease me way too much. I love you and only you, and I will show you till the day we die,” you finished, and Loki’s eyes were filled with tears when you did.   
His body was shaking a little, but there was a broad smile on his face. You assumed nobody ever preferred him before his brother, and you wanted to go back to where he came from and laugh into those people’s faces because you won thanks to their folly. He was the best man you could have wished for, there was not a single doubt in your mind about that.   
Shame filled Loki’s body as he realised he didn’t need to fret about your loyalties. You truly did love him, and he was stupid for ever doubting that in his mind. What was more, you mentioned Freya and the Gods, and while Loki didn’t speak of it often, it filled his heart with even more love that you adopted his faith, showing him just how much you wanted this arrangement to work. 

“I’m the world’s biggest idiot, my love. I have the greatest wife the Gods have ever seen, and I act like a little chicken. I love you more than words can express, and, if you let me, I will be here forever, showing you just how deep my love runs,” he whispered as he kissed the back of your hand, and you smiled softly at him, before something a little wilder crossed your face. Loki wanted to ask what had happened, but you moved like a viper, and he was soon on his back, your body sitting on his as your face came near his, capturing his lips with yours. 

He now knew that there was no hesitation in your mind and he was ready for you, your tongues once again dancing, conveying all the love that was between the two of you. Loki’s hands were no longer shaky as he slid them up and down your sides, caressing the underside of your breasts through the fabric of your dress and the little noise that left your lips just spurred him on.   
Loki was hardening in his pants, and he was sure you could feel it, especially when you rocked your hips tentatively, earning a groan from him.   
When he opened his eyes, he could see your eyes shining with mischief as you repeated the motion, making Loki grab your hips and push you further to his body. Gods, how he wanted to be in you and to show you that you never had to regret your decision to give yourself to him because he would take the best care of you.   
What you didn’t expect was to be thrown from Loki’s body in force as he mounted your body, gaining a different angle in his sweet attack on your body, and ripped your dress from your body. You wanted to complain and tell him that it took the sewers a long time to pull such beautiful dress together, but all protests died on your lips the second Loki’s mouth was on your collarbone, sucking and licking, and you suddenly the only thought on your mind was how good your husband’s body felt against yours.   
Loki watched with slight amusement how easily you gave in, and he loved that he had this effect on you. Your soft skin was sweet as honey, and he revelled in the taste of you as he continued on his way to his target. 

Your bodice was next to leave your body, but you no longer cared. Your hands were tightly weaved in your husband’s locks, your eyes closed as you enjoyed the little love bites he left all over your body. However, when you felt his breath between your legs, your cheeks burnt and you opened your eyes in a frenzy, trying to cover up. You were enjoying the moment a bit too much and didn’t realise where your husband was.   
“None of that, my love. I want to devour you, all of you, just like you deserve, my queen. Please, allow me to show Valhalla,” he murmured against the skin on your thigh, and one look in his eyes was all it took for you to give in wholly.   
Loki was quick to use it to his advantage, and he probed your lower lips with his fingers, hissing through his teeth as he felt how wet he made you just by a few simple touches. And he intended to have you gushing by the end of the night.   
You were a within and moaning mess by the time his tongue touched you in your most sacred place, and when he did, a long wail left your lips as you felt like you were floating. The pleasure was intensified by Loki’s low grumbling as he was almost close to his own high, just from tasting you. You were like the sweetest of meads and the tastiest honey combined, and Loki knew he found his favourite flavour.   
All it took were a few masterful sucks accompanied by his finger easily sliding in and out of your tight channel before you saw white dots in front of your eyes, and you screamed his name, your body shaking from the intensity of your first ever orgasm. Loki waited before your body stopped trashing and kissed your inner thigh as he ascended back to give you a passionate kiss. 

Your breaths were coming in huffs as you tried to calm your hearts that felt like it would just jump out of your own chest and go and join Loki’s in his own chest.   
“Are you ready, my dear?” You heard Loki’s soft voice in your ear, and when you looked at him, he was already naked in the bed with you. When he managed to get rid of his close escaped your notice, but, nevertheless, you still appreciated his chiselled body. He looked like the Gods sculpted him, and you audibly gulped as your eyes shamelessly roamed his godly body.   
He smirked as he saw the want in your eyes intensify, and he knew he had his answer. He couldn’t wait any longer, so he prompted his body on his elbows and took his cock in his hand, stroking it a few times before he tentatively smeared it across your pussy, and your hips bucked on their own accord as your wanted to feel him closer.  
You whined pathetically, and Loki laughed, kissing your feverish brows as he finally cheated himself in you. It was a tight fit, that was for sure, and he gave you enough time to get used to the weird pressure and pain. But the longer he kissed your face and whispered sweet nothings into your ear, the less pain you felt and the more you wanted him to move.   
So, you tried to move, and when his rigged member slid in our velvety channel, it sent sparks all over your body and ended back in your lower belly, already building another wave of pleasure within you.   
Loki took the cue, and he rocked his hips forth and back, groaning loudly as he felt you squeezing around him. This, this was what the books talked about when the soul found its other part because Loki was sure you became one at that very moment.   
He couldn’t hold back any more, and he ploughed into you, still alert enough to hear any discomfort in your voice, but all he heard and saw was the utmost pleasure, and so he chased your orgasms. And he did, in a little while as he felt your hole squeezing him and milking him off everything he had to give, and who was he to deny your pussy what it craved?  
It took him a few more thrusts before he came with a shout on his lips, his hips stuttering as he spilt deep inside you. You moaned as you felt him fill you up, the warmth spreading in your womb, and you suddenly craved to give him a child. You couldn’t wait for the moment you two started a family, and you hoped this was the first step in your shared journey.   
When he pulled out of you, the feeling of his seed flowing from your body filled your senses, and you smiled slightly. 

“I can’t wait to give you a child, my love,” you smiled at him, and Loki chuckled before he kissed you again.   
“That will be amazing. But I’m happy with the two of us just being together, for now. We have no reason to rush, my love,” he smirked, and his arms circled your waist as he pulled you closer to his body, enveloping you in his warmth.   
“I am sorry, once again, for earlier. My own thoughts almost scared me away, and I will work on it, Y/N,” he sighed into your hair, but you just shook your head and looked over your shoulder at him.   
“I will help you, Loki. You are not alone anymore, you’ve got me for both the good and the bad, my love. All I ask you is, please, don’t shut me out.”   
“I won’t, I promise,” he said, and you knew he would try his hardest to keep it, even though it would be challenging at times. But you were ready for it because this was your husband and you loved him with your whole soul.   
——

Safe to say, you two did not get much sleep that night. You were completely naked in front of each other, and you didn’t mean just in the bodily sense. Your souls were stripped of all its pretences and masks, and for the first time since your wedding, you saw each other for what you really were. Just two people craving the closeness of another person, marvelling at the love the other was willing to offer you.   
You talked most of the time, shared little stories from your youth, and you laughed till you cried when Loki told you about all the times he pulled some pranks at his older brother. You especially liked the one where he let Thor think he found a snake, and when he was returning home excitedly to show off his new pet, Loki jumped from behind a near-by tree and scared Thor so much he actually peed himself. Not that Thor would admit it now, but Loki was very proud of that particular moment.   
When the morning came, you persuaded Loki to get up from your warm and comfortable bed because you had guests and it would have been rude if you did not show up in the Great Hal to greet them. It took a little coaxing, but after another sweaty session and a shared bath, you were both finally ready. There was a sense of calm surrounding you, and you knew it came from within, from the place deep in your chest which had realised that Loki was truly yours, and while you didn’t expect it when you father told you to marry a Viking, you had your prince just like in those stories your mother used to tell you when you were little.   
As for Loki, he was beaming. Where you were calm, he was finally at peace, not only with himself but with the Gods as well. He always thought he was the cursed one because he had to live in his brother’s shadow. But if anything, last night showed him that he had his blessing, that his fate laid in your hands and in your heart, and that as long as you were happy, nothing bad could happen to him. He wasn’t cursed, far from it. He actually even started to pity his own brother as you two walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, where Thor and Jane were already seated.

Both of their lips were pursed, and they barely looked at each other, and while Thor tried to be his usual jovial self, Loki could see past the mask. His brother was unhappy in his marriage, and he sought comfort in battles and in women, none of which obviously healed the wound inflicted by a loveless marriage, still without a child to connect the two on a deeper level.   
You greeted the other couple and shared a meal which was filled with mostly Loki and Thor talking and remembering days past. You knew that Thor came for a lot more than to just see his brother and so you knew that the second the meal was over, the two men would go to a separate room to discuss whatever it was that Thor came for.   
And you were right. When they left, however, you could hear Lady Jane’s deep sigh and could see her body slouching against the chair, no longer feeling the need to pretend in front of anybody.   
“Are you alright, Lady Jane?” You asked with a hint of panic in your voice since you could see just how desperate she looked.   
“Of course, of course, lady Y/N. I just can’t help but feel a little relieved whenever my husband leaves,” she said, but from her tone, you knew it was a little more than her liking the idea of Thor away from her.   
“Is that all or is that something else on your mind? And please, I am a friend of yours, or, at least, I hope I can be, and there is no need for you to make up lies for me. You can speak from your heart without any fear,” you smiled at her, trying to come off as non-threatening as you could for her to feel comfortable to talk.   
There was a moment of silence in the hall, but you could see she was ready to speak to somebody, and why no her sister-in-law?

“Do not judge me, please, Y/N. I can see that there is nothing but love between Loki and you, and, if I’m being honest, I am jealous of you. Not that I would want to marry Loki, but you seem so happy with him and he always makes sure to do everything he sees in your eyes, and I want that. I want to look at my husband and see something other than a plundering heathen, but I don’t know how. My heart is at odds with my brain, and the longer I take, the more I lose him. And I fear that I might have lost him completely,” she sighed finally, and you didn’t wait any longer and scooted to sit beside her, catching her hands in yours as you tried to console her.   
You thought she was tough and determined to hate Thor, but you now saw you were wrong. She didn’t know what to feel because her upbringing probably prevented her from seeing the good in somebody that was so different from her. But all she needed was to open her eyes and her heart, and with some compromises and long conversations, you were sure the two of them would be able to work it out. 

And so you told her. You told her all about their religion, their parents and their village, you told them about all the things you’ve heard either directly from Loki or some of his people, and the more you talked, the more Jane’s face lit up. She obviously only ever allowed herself to see the bad in the situation, and you assumed most of the struggles of their marriage stemmed from that. By the time you were done talking, she was actually blushing, and you felt slightly bad for speaking of Thor as the worst of men when maybe he only hadn’t given Jane a chance as well. Well, now you hoped they would at least talk and try and get to know each other, despite them being married much longer than you and Loki.   
It was when you were done speaking that the two men emerged from the room they had been stuck in for the majority of the morning, and they both walked towards you. You immediately noticed the change in Jane’s posture, because where she frowned and diverted her looks before, she was now confidently staring into Thor’s eyes. You smirked and winked at Loki who just raised a brow at the whole scene in front of you, but you shook your head for him to let it slide until you were alone and you could talk to him.   
You bid the other couple goodbye and let Loki pretty much drag you towards your chambers. He kissed you intensely when you were hidden in the confines of the room. You were immediately smitten by your husband and thanked the Gods again for not having to care about such things as Jane. Which reminded you …

“I’ve spoken to Jane, and I think her and Thor might have started by the wrong foot, but I hope she will try and open up to him. I don§t think your brother is a bad person, and I think he cares about his wife, she has just never been given him the opportunity to try and fight for her heart. But I think when she saw us together, she changed her opinion on the marriage,” you smiled happily at Loki, and while you saw that he was happy as well, there was something hidden behind his eyes, probably coming from the talk he had with his brother.   
“What is it?” You whispered when he didn’t speak up.   
“Thor came for something, and I would be an idiot not to comply. Normandy seems to be threatening Wessex and Thor needs our army to defend his lands,” he mumbled, and the blood in your body ran cold suddenly. You knew this was a possibility, but you hoped it would never come to this. But you knew you couldn’t keep him in Ireland. Loki was right to say that he needed to go, and the only thing you were sorry about was that you wouldn’t go with him.   
You smiled encouragingly at him and kissed him again, taking him by surprise. He thought you’d be angry, screaming that he couldn’t go because the two of you just really started this thing, but you were smarter than that, and he loved you all that more.   
“Let’s just make the best of the time we still have before you have to sail away with your brother,” you smirked and pushed your husband in the direction of your bed, and he smiled wickedly at you.   
—-

7 months later

You were standing on the dock, impatiently awaiting the arrival of the king’s ships. The messenger had come a few days ago with the word that the king and his army were successful and that they were now coming back. There were some casualties, but everybody assured you the king was alright, which did very little in easing your nerves. You would have to see him with your own eyes and hold him with your own arms to finally believe it.   
It was a long seven moons, filled with anxiety, fear, retching and tears, but also for you ruling over the whole of Ireland with Loki being gone. And while you have done quite well on that front, all the others were miserable. You needed him beside you to give you strength, and each day that you had to go without him was torture. So when you finally heard he was coming back, your heart leapt and you mindlessly caressed the protruding stomach. The little one you carried under your heart would finally be with its father, and you couldn’t wait to tell Loki.   
So, standing on the dock was excruciating for you, because you just wanted him there, holding you and whispering sweet nothings to your ear, or just teasing about something meaningless. 

The ships took another few hours before they were safe in the docks, and your eyes focused on the very first ship which you recognised as Loki’s, and it wasn’t until you saw the long raven hair with those emerald eyes that you finally allowed yourself to be happy. You didn’t care for the people around you as you pushed through them to be with your love.   
Loki looked tired, and you couldn’t wait to chastise him for not taking better care of himself, but all that could wait. He looked as desperate to hold you as you felt and when your bodies finally collided you thanked the Gods over and over for bringing him home safely to you. Loki laughed out loud before he whispered how much he missed you into your hair. And as you looked up, you could see the smile you loved so much, and he bent a little to capture your lips with his, moaning at the blessed feeling.   
It wasn’t until his hands tried to circle around your waist that he noticed something was a little different. His head whipped to your stomach, and his hands carefully caressed alongside your ribs and down to your pelvic bone, lovingly touching the small bump.   
“Welcome home, my love,” you whispered, and he looked at you with tears in his eyes before he knelt in front of you and kissed the baby bump in front of everybody. The whole army cheered joyfully, and you laughed in ecstasy, seeing that there was not one person who wasn’t happy with your pregnancy. No, this was the happiest moment they all had in a long time, especially Loki. 

“I love you, my queen, and you, my little warrior,” Loki said to your and your child before he stood up and kissed you again.   
“I love you too, my king. Ireland is delighted you are back and safe, my love,” you said back, and you just stared at each other like two love-sick youngsters, but neither of you cared. This was your life, your kingdom, your Ireland, and you couldn’t wait to explore the next chapter of your lives with Loki by your side and the little child in your arms. All was good with your own Viking. 


End file.
